


Jealousy

by shotforthesky



Series: Malec Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is insecure, Alec loves Magnus, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, alec doesn't like people around his man, jealous!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotforthesky/pseuds/shotforthesky
Summary: Prompt #1: Alec being jealous but Magnus reassuring that Alec is the only one he wants





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> "for the prompt: alec being jealous but magnus reassuring that alec is the only one he wants"  
> read it on [tumblr](http://shotfortheskyy.tumblr.com/post/164159047654/for-the-prompt-alec-being-jealous-but-magnus)

Alec didn’t like clubs. He didn’t like the flashing lights, the loud music, the heat, the people. But here he sat at the grimy bar under his arms, hands clutching his drink, eyes glued to the one thing that was keeping him there. Magnus.

His boyfriend was moving around the club, sliding through crowds of people on the dance-floor. Alec watched as eventually, he stopped wandering and started dancing, movements fluid. Alec bit his lip and sipped his drink, holding back a wince at the burn. He had no idea what it was, trusting Magnus’ judgement when it came to drinks. He sighed and pushed his drink away from his body, resting his chin in his hand.

He looked at Magnus spinning around the floor, practically glowing in the light. Alec couldn’t help but smile. Magnus looked so happy and carefree that just the sight of him caused Alec’s stomach to tingle with butterflies. The feeling quickly faded when he saw someone press up against Magnus, grabbing at his boyfriend’s hips. Magnus didn’t seem to notice, body still moving to the thumping beat of the music. Alec swallowed back the bile in his throat, his nausea quickly turning to rage the longer he watched.

He pushed away from the bar, figure rigid as he marched towards his boyfriend, shoving past the hordes of sweaty mundanes. Jealousy gave him the confidence to grab the stranger’s shoulder and shove him back, prying him off of Magnus.

“Hey-” the man started but was silenced by the raising of a hand and a cold glare.

“Alexander, what-”

Alec cut Magnus’ question short as he grabbed his wrist and pulled Magnus towards him, arm tight around his waist as he dragged him through the crowd and towards the door. Once they were on the street, enveloped in cold air, Magnus tried to wiggle free from Alec’s iron grip. When he finally was able to spin out of Alec’s arms, he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Alexander, what’s going on?”

“God, Magnus,” he whispered, fists balled at his side, “Let’s just go home.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to protest but before he could, someone bumped into his back, forcing him to nod and grab Alec’s hand.

“We’re talking about this at home,” he said and pulled Alec into the closest alley, opening a portal to his loft.

Once they set foot into the loft, Alec took off his jacket and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Magnus slowly made his way to Alec and sank down into the cushions, swiveling to face him. Alec sighed and ran his hands through his hair, sitting back and turning his head.

“Seeing you with someone else...I just got so angry seeing him touch you. I was jealous of him. I know that’s stupid because nothing would happen, you wouldn’t let it. But Magnus, you could have anyone and yet you settle for me? It doesn’t make sense.”

Magnus’ mouth parted, nose scrunched up, completely shocked. “Alexander, what are you talking about? I didn’t settle for you, I chose you. There’s a difference.”

Alec looked down at his hands and Magnus cupped his cheek, pulling his face back up.

“Alexander, I love you. There is no one else I would rather love, and there is no one else I will ever love the way I love you.”

Alec brought his hand up to Magnus’, fingers running over the cold metal on his hand. He intertwined their fingers and kissed the palm, relief flooding his veins.

“I love you, too.”

And the smile on Magnus’ face made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me or request prompts on [tumblr](http://shotfortheskyy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
